Hondou Hidemi's Ruined Birthday
by Akira Aya
Summary: There are a few surprises and some ruined food. I do not own any characters except Aya, I am just borrowing from dear Gosho Aoyoma-Sama


"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Genta-kun! I need your help!" Aya's panicked voice shot through the phone and into Genta's newly awoken ear.

Turning over with a groan and gazing blearily at his bedside alarm clock, "What the...! Edogawa-san! It's four in the morning... on a Monday!"

Aya winced, gapping at her time confirming phone screen. Indeed, Monday September 17, 2012. "So sorry Genta-kun!" a random thought passed through her mind _can Genta feel me blushing through the phone..._, shaking her head, "I forgot about Hidemi-neechan's thirty fifth birthday tomorrow..." quick glance back at the clock, "Gomenasai, I mean Hidemi-neechan's thirty fifth birthday today! I spent so long getting Nii-san to take Ran-neechan and the kids out of the house for the day last month, I can't believe I forgot now "

Genta groaned inwardly, _Baka_, in his own opinion, Aya worried about everyones birthday's too much. Yet he could see why forgetting Hondou-obasan's birthday would matter to the tiny girl, as Hondou Hidemi was Eisuke's mother. _Sigh, no more sleep for me._ "Okay Aya-chan, what do you need me to do?"

"Eisuke!" An overjoyed woman crashed through the Kudo's front door, sprinted through the living room, and slammed into the kitchen, only to grab up a lanky, black haired, wire-framed glasses wearing teenager with a tendency of tripping over his own feet.

"Oneesan!" a muffled yell issued forth from the crushing hug of one Hondou Hidemi.

The happy reunion was interrupted by a yell issuing from outside the Kudo's open front door,"Hidemi-chan! At least come and help me get stuff inside the door!"

"Alright, alright!" Hidemi loosened her death grip on her little brother and turned towards the front door. "Coming Shu-kun!"

Shuichi Akai was busy pushing suitcases through the door.

"How are you doing cutting those onion flowers Aya-chan?" Genta called out behind him where he had Aya focused on carving small flowers out of onions to place on the Italian food that he was laboriously cooking in Hakase's... well, Ai's kitchen.

"Fine." Aya commented back, holding up one of the perfect rose miniatures for Genta to see.

Genta took a double take. He never understood how the tiny girl was able to create such artsy stuff like that.

"You sure you don't want me to help with any of that Genta-kun, Hidemi-neechan is going to get here any minute now."

"Heh, no thanks Aya-chan. I'll be done in a second." Genta wisely chose not to mention the fact that the food would have been done over an hour ago if a specific long haired shorty hadn't somehow caused boiling spaghetti to spontaneously combust inside the pot, but that could also be because they had borrowed the pot from the Kuroba household. _Note to self, never borrow cookware from a household constantly riddled with sparkly explosions set off by an crazy magician._

"So...," Hondou Hidemi tapped her fingers lightly on the wooden table, "anything going on lately with the Shounen Tantei-dan?"

"Umm...," Eisuke glanced slyly through the corner of the back glass door behind Akai's head. Where is she! She said she'd be here an hour ago! "Well, Mitsuhiko's been planing to redecorate the office at Agasa's, but instead the rest of us decided we would..."

"Here!" Aya burst in through the glass door, barely opening it because of the two silver serving trays balanced precariously in her grasp, Akai and Eisuke jumping up to help the breathless girl. "I'm here, made it."

"Good, cause I have some really important news to tell you two!" Hidemi jumped up from her seat beaming.

_Can't this wait?_ Three sets of eyes gazed confusedly back at Hidemi from the doorway.

_Wait! How did Onee-chan know we were waiting for Aya?!_ Eisuke changed his stare to one of both horror and respect for his Onee-chan.

"Shu-kun and I are getting married next summer!"

… "Crash!" "Shatter!" "Bang!"

Thus it will be remembered as the birthday of shocking news, dropped homemade Italian food, and call-in sushi.


End file.
